


游戏测试时

by yeqiwu0529



Category: The King's Avatar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeqiwu0529/pseuds/yeqiwu0529
Summary: 【是假车！并没有王杰希本人出现！】轻微道具与SP。
Relationships: 我x王杰希
Kudos: 1





	游戏测试时

我看着电脑屏幕上挂着浅浅微笑的王杰希，这个耗费我数月精力，日夜不休做出来的的性爱游戏，光是王杰希的人物建模我都弄了好久好久。功夫没白费，王杰希的每根发丝儿、每条肌肤纹理我都构建得清清楚楚，跟真人看不出丝毫二异，天知道我研究了多少他的宣传图片和视频，任何细节都照着他本人做，当然平时被他的衣服遮挡住的地方我就只好自己想象了。这个王杰希只会面向我一个人，只会对我这样温柔地笑，只会对我露出各种绝对没有任何人见过的姿态。现在，我要测试已研发完的这款游戏运行得如何了。

我点开工具窗口，把场景切换到『训练室』。现在是时候检验一下我的劳动成果了。王杰希在我没有任何操作指示的时候会自己与场景里的东西互动，此时他拉开一张人工力学椅坐下，打开电脑开始日常训练。如果是王杰希的话，在训练室这样的地方跟别人做爱一定会很不好意思吧。我的视角是第一人称，我站在王杰希身后，屏幕上只露出我的两只手。我按动键盘，让我往王杰希那走去。王杰希察觉到我的动静，停下训练向左侧过身子往后看，那只大得出奇的眼睛盯着我。王杰希他是谁啊，是我的神明，我的欲望，光是被他盯着，就算只是游戏程序，我胯下那东西就有些控制不住了。我平复几下呼吸，按出指示。

屏幕上的我动起来，两手一伸就扯着他的胳膊，把坐在椅子上的王杰希扯了起来。王杰希被这突如其来的异举吓到，他皱着眉头，似在责备我打扰到他的训练。王杰希与我面对面了，所以我吻了上去，于是他的脸在屏幕上骤然放大，他的口腔理应是高热又柔软的，我能轻易地想象到。而王杰希一定会表现得惊讶，他会忘记闭上眼，一大一小的眼睛睁得更大，透出别样的韵味，特别是左眼，会让他像个青涩的孩子。

我按着他的后脑勺，他有些缺氧，手开始推拒我，我才放了他。他的呼吸声变重，大口大口地吸着空气。我在工具栏里挑选着，点击一下那个仿性器的道具图标，一根自慰棒就出现在我手上。王杰希往下看，瞳孔倒映出自慰棒粉红的颜色，霎时他的耳朵尖跟脸颊就泛起红晕，可表情还是无动于衷的模样。我这个人的性癖有点奇怪，半是粗暴地脱了他的队服外套，扒下他的裤子扔到一边，只留下队服短袖和灰色的内裤留在身上，他那双细嫩的、看起来格外长的漂亮的腿暴露在空气里。

他是高高在上的魔术师，我却日日夜夜地幻想着他被我压在身下的样子。

他被我扳着身子转过身，上半身紧贴住桌面。他努力地偏过头来看我，眼睛里仿佛有水光。王杰希是理智的，所以他一定会认为，如果有生理需求的话就要好好解决，才不耽误训练。正巧，现在他的性欲被激发出来了，灰色的内裤上已经泅湿一小块，我不急着脱下他最后一层阻隔，只是摁开自慰棒上的开关，那根栩栩如生的假阳具便振动起来，幅度有点大，发出嗡嗡的响声。自慰棒被我单手拿住抵在王杰希腿根，不急不缓地磨蹭，直逼得他的身体一阵战栗。就这样弄了几下，内裤上的泅湿处一点一点扩大。游戏没有人物的语言配音，但有配喘息呻吟声，虽说这些不是他本人的声音，但音色上也差不了哪去，足以以假乱真。他的喘息声微小又沉闷，可随着时间推移，喘息声变得又快又急。这个时候，他就会难耐地扯扯我的衣服。

如果我面前有块镜子，镜子里就会映出我眼神发直盯着屏幕、一手操控鼠标、一手伸到自己胯下的狼狈模样。

时间差不多了，我脱下他的内裤挂在大腿中央。他的屁股又翘又白，看起来是他身上唯一有肉的地方，摸起来的手感一定非常好，我掰开他的臀瓣，露出粉嫩的后穴，小穴附近湿漉漉的，恐怕可以直接插进去。当然在游戏设定中，呈现出这种状态的小穴是不会被突然的入侵弄受伤的。

是在训练室裸露身体秘处的羞耻感，他的身体有些紧绷，轻微颤抖着。自慰棒抵着他的穴口开始振动，振动的频率被我调成了最高档，而后我将它插了进去，王杰希立刻仰着脖子高亢又兴奋地叫了一声，抖着屁股，淫水从臀缝中间滴滴答答地流下来。他回头看我，眼角通红了一片，一串儿被爽出来的泪水挂在脸上，我想看他哭，当我第一次看他的采访时就想了，他是那么认真那么耐心，就算记者问了他无礼的问题他都会一一回答，不像那蓝雨的某位一样一通垃圾话把记者骂回去【标注1】。他被万人簇拥，灯光照在他的脸上，他在微笑，拉链拉到顶的队服外套被他穿出商业精英的气势。那时候我就在想，这样一个好似不会被任何事情动摇影响的人，被干到哭会是什么样子。

于是我就是这样子做的，这个游戏里的王杰希会容易流泪，高潮时就是。最高档震频的大号自慰棒在他屁股里戳刺，挤出好多透明的淫水滴滴答答顺着大腿流下来滴到地上，他的手扣着桌沿五指攥紧，笔直的大腿被快感弄得发颤。我在屏幕前狠狠滚动一下喉结，用同样颤抖的手在电脑上做出一个指示。屏幕里的我扬起手，一巴掌打在王杰希的臀尖上，一声脆响通过耳机穿出来。伴随而来的是王杰希的一声痛呼，然后王杰希浑身痉挛，腰部从桌子上高高抬起又落下。他从桌子上滑落，跪坐在地上大口大口喘着粗气，自慰棒还在他身体里面孜孜不倦地工作着。我走进几些抬起他的下巴，不出意外地看见他脸上挂着两行泪水，褐色的杏眼被眼泪冲刷得分外明亮。刚刚高潮完，敏感点却还在被不断刺激的感觉一定又爽又难受，身前那东西还可怜巴巴地硬着，是达到了干高潮。他无助地看我，像在祈求我把自慰棒关掉拿走，然后用我的鸡巴去干他。

我不着急，只是拉着他起来。我找了张椅子坐下，招招手让他过来，他照做，只是朝我走来的步伐间有些不稳。他站在我的左侧，我突然伸手往他背上用力一按，他没有防备地往前倒，正好倒在我身上，趴在我的大腿上，还硬着的性器抵着我的大腿。他虽有些困惑地稍稍动动身体却也没反抗，至此他的整个下半身都呈现在我眼前。他屁股中央的自慰棒还好好插着，腿细细长长，半垂在地上。他的队服短袖下摆有些长，遮盖了一半屁股，被我往上拉了拉露出被挡住的地方。随后，我一扬手，又是一巴掌往他屁股上打去。趴在人身上挨打的样子太过羞耻，王杰希又是一声呜咽，有淫水被我打得溢出来。第二下第三下，接连不断的巴掌往他屁股上打，击打声不绝于耳。我打了有几十下，停手时手上沾了一手的水，王杰希的水越流越多，到最后又达到了高潮，这次他直接前面后面一起高潮，射了一地板精液，屁股上都是鲜红的巴掌印，摸上去一定滚烫无比。

说来惭愧，屏幕前的我看着王杰希高潮的脸，居然也就这样射了，不过没关系，游戏运行一切正常，而这个游戏只会面向我一个人。

Fin.

【标注1】：此处只是“我”作为过激微草粉的过激发言，没有黑的意思。


End file.
